Id and Fei: Get Down With The Sickness
by Shikala
Summary: I took the lyrics and made them do stuff on stage. I like this one, and hope you do too.


Fei + Id- Down With The Sickness   
Actions by: Shikala Uzuki  
Alright, this is basically the lyrics with actions thrown in. Best read if you are a fast reader and are listening to it while reading. I had listened to it four times in a row, and just /had/ to write it. PLEASE review!  
  
Fei: (Do you feel that?) /Id walks on, grinning maniacally/  
(Oh shit) /Id grabs the mic/  
Id: Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Ooh ah ah ah ah! /Fei grabs the mic back/  
Fei: Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
/Id makes a grab for the mic again/ (Will you give it to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing ... in me  
/Another grab for the mic/ (Will you give it to me?)  
Looking at my own reflection /Id grabs Fei's hands and holds them still while singing into the mic/  
Id: When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes /Fei turns away from Id, with the mic in hand/  
Fei: Oh no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon /Fei tosses the mic up, Id catches it and sings passionately/  
Id: In me!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me /Id begins to jump around and headbang/  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me. /Id passes the mic off while still headbanging softer/  
  
Fei: I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel   
Id: (Will you give it to me?) /Id is now staring at Fei as opposed to the mic/  
Fei: It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
Id: (Will you give it to me?) /Id continues to gaze hungrily at Fei/  
  
Fei: It seems you're having some trouble /Id and Fei once again stand together, sharing the mic/  
Id: In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
Fei: Oh no, the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon /Id steals mic again, jums around headbanging violently/   
  
Id: In me!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me  
/Id lowers his head, perfectly still while chanting:/  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
/Id throws back his head, letting loose, screaming and generally going insane/ And when I dream!!!!  
(He could be saying this to Krelian's group or Elly.)  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh  
Why did you have to hit me like that mommy?  
Don't do it! You're hurting me Oh-oohh!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch?  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just leave here and die?  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU!!!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
Would you like to see how it feels mommy?  
Here it comes, get ready to die!  
/Id stands still again, waiting/  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness /Id seems lighter after the rant, and bounces un-violently/   
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
/Id and Fei stand side-by-side, Fei screams, Id yells:/ Madness has now come over me! 


End file.
